The business of manufacturing disposable absorbent pants is highly capital intensive and highly competitive at the present time. In the market for such articles for toddlers and young children, it is not uncommon for the manufacturer to offer four, five or more sizes collectively adapted to satisfy the expected period of need for children in the market, e.g., from about age 18 months to about age 3 years. As will be understood, body sizes vary greatly for children in this age range. Typically, manufacture of each size pant requires its own separate manufacturing line, which requires a substantial capital investment for the manufacturer.
Consequently, there is room for any improvement that enables a reduction in the number of pant sizes the manufacturer needs to offer to serve its market. Any incidental improvements that benefit the consumer are welcome as well.